ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Deborah Landis
Deborah Landis is an actress who portrayed a Cairn in the Star Trek: The Next Generation seventh season episode in . She received no credit for this appearance. She also appeared as a rebel in an episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Beside her Star Trek appearance, Landis has also worked on the television series Sisters (1991, with Elizabeth Hoffman, Jonathan Del Arco, and Peter White), L.A. Law (1992, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Jerry Hardin, Eric Server, Allan Miller, and David A. Kimball), Civil Wars (1992, with Edward Albert, Barbara Bosson, Constance Towers, Claudette Nevins, Raphael Sbarge, and Harris Yulin), Dream On (1993, with Michael McKean), Monty (1994, with Martha Hackett), Chicago Hope (1995, with Susan Gibney, Miguel Perez, and Peggy Roeder), ER (1995, with Mary Mara and Michael Buchman Silver), The Nanny (1996, with Daniel Davis), Babylon 5 (1998, with Tracy Scoggins, Patricia Tallman, Andreas Katsulas, and Marjorie Monaghan), The King of Queens (2000, with Rey Gallegos), The Practice (2001, with Richard Cox, Richard McGonagle, Peggy Miley, and Bill Smitrovich), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000 and 2001, with Erich Anderson and Jolene Blalock), Philly (2001, with Ron Canada and Rick Scarry), Family Law (2001, with Dion Anderson, Megan Gallagher, Christopher McDonald, Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Bertila Damas, Michelle Horn, and Clyde Kusatsu), ''The X-Files'' (2002), The Agency (2002, with Daniel Benzali, David Clennon, Ronny Cox, and Saxon Trainor), Judging Amy (2005), Reba (2006, with Scarlett Pomers), and 7th Heaven (2007, with Stephen Collins, Catherine Hicks, and Paul Dooley). Her film work includes the television drama Empty Cradle (1993, with Penny Johnson, Stefan Gierasch, and Aaron Lustig), the comedy The Beverly Hillbillies (1993, with Diedrich Bader), the thriller Clear and Present Danger (1994, with Harris Yulin, Ellen Geer, Raymond Cruz, and Beau Lotterman), the television drama After Jimmy (1996, with Bruce Davison, Natalia Nogulich, Tina Lifford, Raye Birk, Jeanne Mori, Deborah May, and Aaron Lustig), the crime drama Freeway (1996, with Lorna Raver and Annette Helde), the comedy Breast Men (1997, with Matt Frewer, Terry O'Quinn, Louise Fletcher, Michael Cavanaugh, Raphael Sbarge, Kaitlin Hopkins, Pamela Segall, Heidi Swedberg, and Karen Austin), the fantasy film Malice in Wonderland (2009), and the drama The Chicago 8 (2011, with Steven Culp and Wade Williams). In addition, Landis served as stand-in and photo double on several productions. In this position she worked as double for in Demolition Man (1993, with Bob Gunton, Mark Colson, Bill Cobbs, and Tracee Lee Cocco) and Gun Shy (2000, with Louis Giambalvo and Jack Janda), for in the horror thriller Wolf (1994, with Christopher Plummer and Brian Markinson), for in the comedy The Mask (1994, with Christopher Darga, Kevin Grevioux, Robert O'Reilly, Louis Ortiz, and Jeremy Roberts), for Marianne Hagan in the horror sequel Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995, with Mitchell Ryan, Kim Darby, and J.C. Brandy), for Ann Cusack in the comedy Multiplicity (1996, with Harris Yulin), and for in the X-Files episode "Dreamland" (1998, with Michael McKean and Michael Buchman Silver). Other feature films include the thriller Acts of Betrayal (1997) and the fantasy film Mighty Joe Young (1998, with Geoffrey Blake, Lawrence Pressman, Richard Riehle, Tracey Walter, Richard McGonagle, Lily Mariye, and Scarlett Pomers). External links * * Landis, Deborah Landis, Deborah Landis, Deborah